Deus (Asura's Wrath)
Deus is one of the main antagonists in the video game; Asura's Wrath. He's both God of Lightning, the King of the Gods, and the leader of the Seven Deities. History Deus was once the Commander of the Eight Guardian Generals and led the Shinkoku army in battles against the Gohma. He and the other Guardian Generals protected the Emperor of Shinkoku and Gaea from the Gohma threat for eons. In some point in the past he warned the Emperor of the power of the Gohma and their eventual return and that preemptive measures must be put in place, but the Emperor saw peace for his people the only option. After they once again defeated the Gohma, Deus murdered Emperor Strada and let it appear like Asura killed him. After this, Asura was branded a traitor, his wife Durga was killed, and his daughter Mithra was kidnapped to trigger Deus' master plan: "The Great Rebirth". Enraged at the murder of his beloved wife and the betrayal of his comrades, Asura faced Deus, but he was no match for him. Deus promptly banished Asura to Earth to keep him from interfering with his plans to create a new world. Personality Deus was a prideful and arrogant demigod commander who was also ruthless and hungry for power and control. He was an extremist who believed that a good end justified the means no matter how terrible the means were and harbored a severe God Complex and Messiah Complex. To this end, he desired to stop the eternal conflict between the Demigods and the Gohma and fight against fate, as he stated: "That is the duty of a god". Deus planned to create a new world and shape an ideal utopia in his own image and had the Emperor of Shinkoku Trastium murdered, not only to enact this goal, but because the Emperor was complacent with the fate of the demigods and temporary peace. He also has a great sense of honor and righteousness as seen during one of the interludes it was suggested by Olga that Deus should become the new Emperor, but Deus refused stating he would prefer to remain a warrior and not to sit on a throne. Ironically, he was seen sitting on a throne during both of his meetings with Yasha, which could be considered an act of hypocrisy and extreme corruption on his part. He also despised the Gohma and was willing to destroy countless innocents in order to eradicate them permanently. However, Deus was not completely devoid of remorse for his actions as he did show anger towards Yasha for suggesting he solely wished to slaughter countless lives for power. Deus, in short, was an honorable demigod who truly wished to save the world, but his delusional pride and extremist views made him drunk with power, corrupting his judgment and leading him to orchestrate heinous actions. Deus also had a belief that aspects such as power and words without purpose were meaningless and with a purpose they could make the impossible into the possible. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of the Seven Deities, Deus is the strongest of them all. He is able to generate Lightning in vareious ways, immortallity, superhuman abilities and much more. Deus also shown to have telekinesis as he was able to push Olga without touching her. He also can Teleport and merge with Karma Fortress, to become stronger. He's also weilds electro-nunchucks as his main weapon. Gallery Deus.png|Deus Trivia *Deus is very similar toward Zeus from the God of War videogame franchise. **They are the both Gods of Lightning, and King of the Gods. **They both attempt to kill the main protagonist (Asura/Kratos). **They both overwhealm and nearly kill the main protagonist (Asura/Kratos) in the beginning of the game. **And they both end up getting killed by at the end of the game by the main protagonist (Asura/Kratos). *Deus' Mantra Affinity is Pride. *Dues is Latin for "god" or "deity". **Deus translates to "God" in Sanskrit. **In classical Latin it was a general noun referring to any divine figure, and later in late Latin, it came to be used mostly of the Christian God. **Deus' name is ultimately derived from Dyas Piter, the Indo-European sky deity that is the prototype for lightning-wielding celestial king gods from Indra to Odin to Zeus. The Greek word for God is "theos, which became Deus in Latin. *Deus, being the God King of the Seven Deities & having vast control of over Thunder/Lightning, could have been inspired by the famous Hindu Mythological deity, Indra, who is both King of the Hindu Gods & the God of Thunder/Lightning. **He also bears a striking resemblance to Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Deus' appearance can be clearly inspired by the Indian god named Indra, due to his dark complexion, forehead piece, and pattern of marks on his body. The fact Indra was a god of thunder and lightning in Indian mythology emphasizes Deus' connection. *Throughout both the two episodes of fighting Deus is similar to the final battle with Xemnas and the giant Nobody dragon in Kingdom Hearts 2. First you get to the boss by fighting through enemies, then you fight him with help of another character, after that you get onto a hovercraft and fly to the boss, then you fight him again with both characters, then switch to the second character to fight him and switches again to the first. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Magic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors